legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Jimmy Neutron
James Issac Neutron Jimmy Neutron was a 11 year old boy genius who served as an inventor and alley to the heroes until his (supposed) death at the hands of Hordak. He joined the team to avenge his parent's deaths at the hands of Joker. Jimmy Neutron returns in Totally Mobian Spies as a clone as Neutron has many clones of himself. Greatest Strength: His knowledge in science and intellgence Greatest Weakness: His insufferable arrogance Appearance He's wears red and blue like typical heroes and he has ice cream like hair that sticks up with blue eyes. Personality A Inventive Kid Hero is one way to describe this kid, He's arrogant but also sweet about his intellgence as he loyally helps Bender and to a less extent Dib against the villains. He also is shy around his rival Cindy as he is in love with her but he won't admit it as he is prideful and fights with her a LOT Appearances Slade Strikes Back Jimmy Neutron learns of Anti Cosmo's plans and he recruits Cindy, Spongebob and Patrick unaware of the latter's treachous. He then meets Jorgen, Cosmo and Wanda and gets their help. Eventually Patrick betrays the team and only Jimmy and Cindy escapes but eventually they find Spongebob and Jorgen who escaped. They then join Skipper and the penguins until once again he and Jorgen are split the group and join forces with Bender and Starfire who split from Dib and they help the duo get info on Joker's return. The V Team Island Adventure and supposed death Jimmy returns again to assist Bender, Starfire, Jorgen, Skipper and the Penguins against Uka Uka and he plays off alongside Skipper as Bender's right hand man for his intellgence. He helps Bender gain immortaliy and gives Django a never breaking guitar and assists him with the Shadow Realm feeling Unfortantly he doesn't live to the end and is killed by Hordak but Bender, Skipper, Julian and Ice King hold a funeral In the next story he is mentioned and he appears as a ghost to help Lizbeth overcome her depression by showing her the team and their disfunctions Totally Mobian Spies Jimmy Neutron unexpectly returns in this story as one of his clones (just not his evil one) Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Django are confused how he could have returned when Sandy confirms he's a clone. Jimmy then helps Bender, Skipper and co with toybots and makes a deal with Professor Calamitous's unappreciated Chadbot so they can contact his friends. Jimmy's memories are brought back afterwards and is glad to see Bender, Skipper, King Julian and Django again. Jimmy then calls Danny up and brings him back to assist him in their Amnity Park saving. Jimmy then is reminded by Chadbot of their deal which he is full on. Jimmy is ready to head Fairy World after dealing with more toybots. Jimmy Neutron then takes Fairy World back from the villains a second time, as he did it once again Mr.Crocker. Afterwards Jimmy decides to go in hidning for Bender, Skipper and Julian and direct the goaway members to find Eddy. When Bender and Skipper tell things on Neutron this worries Lizbeth as she wonders if she saw him for real or she halluncated. Jimmy will return to help the ones going for the main villains. Jimmy then accompanies Professor Peircles and The V Team to save Jerry while Bender stops Terrance Lewis Jimmy Neutron ends up going with Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Heloise and Finn to go see Bubblegum. He meets Twilight Sparkle in the progress The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Jimmy returns and will potentialy confuse Dib with the fact he's around since you know they though he was dead Friends: Carl, Sheen, Cindy, Libby, Goddard, Spongebob Squarepants, Danny Phantom, Timmy Turner, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Jorgen Von Stangle, King Julian, Django of the Dead, Dib, Bubbles, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Nina, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Frida Suarez, El Tigre, Jack O Lanturn, Axel, Scorpion, Sandy Cheeks, Asami Sato, Tak, Chadbot, Zuko, Katara, Betty Barrett, Professor Pericles, Twilight Sparkle, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Dipper, Mabel, Sari, Snake, Soldius, Big Boss, Master Chief, Cortana, Pinky, Brain, Merida, Frost, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack Sparrow, Heloise, Spike, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Flame Princess, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman and Roll Enemies: Professor Calamitous (formely), King Goobot, Evil Jimmy, Beautiful Gorgorus, Plankton, Mr.Crocker, Vlad PLasmius, The Magwu, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Uka Uka, The Joker, Iron Queen and her Syndicate, Terrance Lewis tumblr_lfk0k0a3B01qc1yf5.gif JimmyNeutron.jpg imagesCAWY3FM1.jpg jimmy4.jpg whos-your-mommy-clip.jpg jimmy neutron.png jimmy neutron 1.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Humans Category:Orphans Category:Characters hailing from The Jimmy Neutron Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Cute Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Fourth in Command Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Team heroes Category:Adorkable Characters Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure